ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Negative
This is the Thirteenth episode of the second season and the Season finale. Plot '' A Child found a watch....'' '' With 12 Aliens inside...'' '' ..Discovered her friend is a Anodite and several other things....'' '' And this Child is no other than Cassie Benny! Synpioses ''' you did to Cassie!" Uncle Stallion scholded him,as the boy's arms enlarged into the shape of Cannonbolt's with hard claws baring the outlines of seaweed crumbled stone. The boy yelped in pain. Stallion begins walking away. "Where are you going?!" He stopped. "I can't go to a ship with just a Anodite, a Osimisian,Me the Absorbenite, and a human." He said, his head turnedslightly towards Jean's direction. He looks straight ahead as the camera shows a glittler in his left eye. "I need help. I am about to ask for that from the worst possible people...Her enemies." "STALLLLIIOOOON!!" The boy screamed as the cuffs enlarged to his arms length while the worms grew into the parts which uncomfortable rendered them useless for absorbing metals. Stallion kept walking away. Scene change.. OSG landed on the ground with Jon on his rugged back poking sharp stones similar to a mountian landscape above the floor below, his hand comes off the ground as the fuser hoped off his back and landed on the gray hardened ground. "Remind me why we are helping them." Jon said, rolling his eyes. "Because we may get the watch easier." His master replied, a wide smile on his face grew. The stones on his back grew within the second as his eyes winced in pain. "Ouch." He rubbed his back. Jon cocked his head. "And to get that stupid ring back on it so the side effects won't be that harmful." OSG's DNA also became part of the watch during a offscreen adventure at Mount Rushmore where a big machine entwined the watch's wires into digging in his skin so harshly it left a inprint of the Omnidewtrix's system and functioning. For short...It connected him to the watch itself. A black and blue blurr rushed by holding some giant icecube. "SpeedGate?"Jon said outloud, his eyes become extremely big. "Uh No." The Alien said after stopping by a hard boulder and used his webbed hands as a fan to keep himself cool. "I am just helping The Plumber get a certian...Iced Scorpion unfrozen." The stray Feeteration tapped at the ice using his unfanned hand. "It can't be the gibberish creature!" OSG declared, bitting his fingernails. "Of course it is." The Wild Feeteration said, unfazed. He yawns. "Help me or get more pain from that problem you got yourself into." OSG heavily sighed. He reached his enlarged hand out towards the the gigantic ice cube and released a large blast of fire which melted the ice down to a big puddle. The Ghost Scorpion shook it's head after awakening from it's unexpected unfreezing time. "Gjkwetg wegt; wegtl?" The creatured gibberleshly spoke with a confused expresion. OSG and Jon have blank expressions on their faces. "Earth, you noob." The intelligent Alien said with a small laugh. "How I LOVE nobody understanding your statement 'Where am I?'. Then the newly improved Engineer arrived to the scene; his body has became more larger and he resembled much of a Heatblast with the design of Upgrade seen all over his body through his evil light green eyes that could lure a innocent person into a corner. Mainly...He looked pure awesome. "Where's the girl?" The Engineer said, folding his arms. "She's in the possession of Sir Zuth." Stallion Walker said, coming forward with The Anodite child andd the Machine boy from behind him. "I have some good news you will diverage and find very...interesting about your creator." The Engineer raised a eyebrow and lowered himself at Stallion's direction. "What's the plan?" The Engineer said, his eyes narrowed at the human. Three to two hours later... Cassie awoke to find herself as Corefreeze coricentally,the room she is in can be described as dark and cold without any type of heating to keep her warm at a decent tempature. Corefreeze rubbed her shoulders. She went towards the cage bars. "Brrrrr." She said, closing her eyes. "Its so cold!" A four armed figure with eyes inside his hand palms comes out of the wall with green gloves and a black ski mask over his head which almost made him seem like a Alien Burgler seent into the cell with a Omnitrix wielder currently somehow stuck in one form for now. "It's been this cold since I arrived months ago." The gruff voiced Alien said, folding his first set of arms. He didn't wear a Omnitrix. "Some Aliens call me the Stone merger ad some call me one of those camoflauging animals that are on Earth...I don't have a name if your asking." "So Lizard-Stoe?" Corefreeze said, tilting her head. "Stoe, I like that name." The Burglar said as he rubbed his chin. "Anywho. Are you the Omnidewtrix wielder?" There is a brief pause. "Of course I am!" Corefreeze anounced, reaching her hand outwards to the Tetramand Opticoid. "I am Cassie Benny!" She smiled. "Glad to meet you." Stoe said shaking her hand. shake hands]]"Benny." The handshake broke off. "Did you know Tailiz was my first enemy to face as Trix wielder?" Corefreeze asked, a very wide grin on her face to the moon. Stoe's jaw dropped. "I thought he was still the apprience of Sir Zuth!" He replied,shaking his head and shook his hands. "Hands down. I saw them yesterday." Corefreeze did the math in her head. "So you last saw them twelve years a---OH WOW." She shouted and looke to the bars. "You have been here for twelve years not a few months...Are you a burgler by any chance?" "Pheesah." He said,sending his hand down in the air in denial. "Nah." Corefreeze returns her gaze to the bars and tapped her chin while her arms are wrapped against her chest. "Hm..." She hums, coming forward to the bars. "I wonder if this ice freezer can get through these." Stoe's face becomes horrified. "Don't--" Corefreeze sent flying into the wall. "Touch the bars..." Corefreeze taps her hands on the floor like a cartoon character who is impatiant about trying to get out of somewhere or catching some kind of animal, but above all, she did the action of a loony toony character ripped from animaton. "Wait for it." Corefreeze said, rolling her eyes. Within a instant...The bars become bblack and green similar to Upgrade's design with tid bits of molten lava poking from the edges. The bars collasped within two minutes and after the shattering of metal there came out the Engineer. "I'm only helping you this time." The Engineer growled as he raised a finger. Hisright eyebrow edge twitched. "Want me to throw you as Lavathrend using--" Corefreeze started, but she is switched into the Alien nickname she had given to the Globenious Alien. Her body chiped away into hard rock and head decreased in size. The trix relocated to the chest. "LAVATHREND!" The Alien shouted. The two other Non-Omnitrix Aliens gave her awkward looks. "I like shouting my Alien's names." Lavathrend shrugs. "Let's get outta here!" A lightbulb went off in The Engineer's head. "Oh and your Uncle brought 'back up' who are attacking the ship." The Engineer merely stated. "I suggest you leave straight away." He left casually like there is more to do than just ben on a destructed ship slowly being torn apart piece by piece. Outside the Cell... Lavathrend and Stoe are headed towards the exit ramp, where they would be sent back to Their planet Earth without a hitch or any kind of word that fits escaping a currently being destructed space ship a few miles away from said planet. Listen to this video while reading this finale--> "How many enemies have you made anyway?" Stoe asks, holding his first set of arms against his chest and has his second on his wraist. Lavathrend rubbed her head as they walked down the hallway. "Five?Six?" She said, undoubtfully confused. "I lost track at the skinny werewolf that went at a incredible speed." A Android came straight out of a corner unexpectedly. "Watch this globe do her stuff!" Lavathrend declared, throwing her two spikes at the Android which multileplate into seven thrown rocky objects that struck the machine severam times to the head and side area's. "Boo yah!" "Incredibily easy." Stoe muttered to himself in a not impressed tone. Lavathrend snickered as the two spikes regrew on her back. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! Jon hopped out the wall in his Wildmutt form that has a metal back showing clear liquid water through see-through glass as parts of Diamondhead and Ditto are clearly seen on his entire body.He wore the belt around his neck. "HIM!" Lavathrend shouted,taking a step back and a growl slithered through her speech. "He's the main reason why the faceplate's glass lid became loose in the first place!" The fuser growled at the Alien. "I'm only doing this for my Teacher." He snarled,showing off his fangs. "We'll helping you this one time!" This sounds confusing.First, he calls him 'master','Ucheha',and then 'Teacher'. Lavathrend thought to herself, rubbing her head. "Whatever." Lavathrend said ducking as a larger android shot at them. Stoe raised the floor up which shielded them from the other drone's laser beams pentrating from it's cannon-like shooter object. He raised it back down after the shots sent the Machine flying down the hallway like a air ballon. The predator Vulpimencer lept behind Lavathrend and attacked a hidden android resembling much of Vilgaxe's machines. Lavathrend recieved a vision guiding her to the correct room which is just one narrrow hallway from herself. "Lets go!" She shouted, running towards the rooms direction. "Sometimes I wonder why I even decide to tag along." Stoe nuttered to himself,he shook his head and reluctedly followed the Omnidewtrix Alien being protected by her enemies who are working together. There is something slightly funny about his name: Stoe means Stone in correct spelling. Explosens went off behind them. Orange disks are sent flying at targets trying sarround the two in their escape to the portal room by a levitating Anodite who shielded herself by a thin light orange layer of film providing a safety force-field. She didn't seem like a child anymore. She is a prepared Preteen ready to enter teenage hood. She sent out a clear orange wave thar knocked out a few droids. "Get to the exit." The Anodite demanded,her eyes glowing the brightest orange yet. "We're right behind you--I mean Cholija is right behind you literletly...Not anymore." She giggles. Cholija is on her back holding the Omnidewtrix's glass lid in his mouth. "Oh there you are!" Lavathrend started, but stopped once she almost got her hand struck by a laser. "Better get in." "You are so easily distracted." Stoe acknowedlged, his eyes become wide and big. "How can somebody save the entire planet with several distractions on their plate." "Ben 10." Lavathrend answered, with a smile. They entered the room. "I haven't seen a portal in....Decades." Stoe said, rubbing his jaws in disbelief as Lavathrend laughed at his comment. "I am serious." "Cerius." The Lava-water creatured remarked, comparing the words together. "Don't they sound alike?" "Of course they do." Stoe responded, while the dog Alien is hovering beside her. "Cass--" Zuth took Cholija. "CHOLIJA!" Lavathrend shouted and turned her head towards the Animal being held hostage. "Drop him. NOW!" The Dark Ice Speeding Alien merely snickered,while Cholija whimpered. "In exchange for your meddling watch?" He asked, his index finger became long and sharp looking.His wings are somewhat torn on the insides like bats. "I will drop him. You remove that thing with the glass lid ASAP." Lavathrend seemed helpless. "Fine." She said, with a heavy sigh. "Cassie!" Stoe remarked, in utter shock. "Your really giving up that thing which gave you knowledge and so many people into your life?" "I am." The Alien responded as she looked towards his direction. "Nobodys going to die because of me." She pointed to herself. "NEVER!" She sounded like a true hero at her word. "Cholja throw it." Cholija's eyes sparkled like he had something else in mind; He threw the extra ring straight at Lavathrend's chest,where it landed with a metal clang which sent out a soundwave that reverted the changed to OSG and The Galatic chaser Fasttrack got his eyes return to normal yellow as his sharpened thorned metal edges shrunk back into his fur. meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaazzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! "GREAT!" Lavathrend started to say, but the watch timed out unexpectedly into Cassie. "Nobody." Cassie said,rolling her shoulders and looked to the cieling and raised her arms. "WHY MUST I BE TIMED OUT?!" "Cassie!" Choljia shouted as he is kept by Zuth's two androids and the portal began. The Omnidewtrix wielder looks up to see Zuth with a shape-shifting arm that now resembles a large flat hammer strong enough to send a sound-wave through the entire room and kill the one who is the indended target that has something which can only be taken by death or high tech removal. Cassie shielded herself. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Stoe shouted and useed his body to protect Cassie. His body landed by a thump. "What a waste." Zuth said, scholding the Tetramand. "Your just a waste of life and hours letting you live after intruding this spaceship with a bunch of bandits. Oh. that was so long ago." Cassie's eye started to produce liquid and she became furious. Her watch all of a sudden turned light green that went through the portal which was replaced to the cieling into a different color as the scene of molten lava form beneath Lava's core. Zuth's eyes became gigantic. "NOT THE TIME PROTOCAL!" A large molten object fell through landing on it's feet. Smoke cleared away from the scene long enough for Cassie to seek shelter under somekind of debri with Cholija who managed to get out of the androids grasp. Coughing was heard. Then...Zuth met his own,personal,worst enemy who he had mentored for so many years until he retailated against him. Tailiz is back. Villians OSG Jean Thirteen Jon. Engineer. Zuth Alien Ghost Scorpion ....You know who this guy is. Good guys Uncle Stallion Cassie Benny Anna O. Capulla Gastro Sven Chanler Skelly Wild Feeteration Trivia -This is a part two episode and is going to be different than the Ben 10 'Negative 10' episode. -This is the last episode to be written in 2012. -Season 3 resumes in the summer of 2013 on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. -Season 3 has the last part to this episode: Fire Mayhem. With Inbenton and the two enemies with Cassie. -Digileap is referance to the Digivice activation with a wholesphere of data sent out from the said device. Category:Season Finales